Thunderbolt Lovers
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: He knew. She knew. Their love was not meant to be. But they then knew it was only their hearts were not meant to be broken. [NejiXSaku] Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Sir or Madam, I don't need to own Naruto to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

**Summary:** He knew. She knew. Their love was not meant to be. But they then knew it was only their hearts were not meant to be broken. (NejiXSaku) One-shot

**_Author's Note_:** Haha, it's my first one-shot. I don't exactly write one-shots, but this one hit me like a 'thunderbolt'.

**Thunderbolt Lovers**

"You should have said something else," Neji said sadly to himself, watching as Lee's smile widened when his composed teammate accepted to be his best man.

He left the training field when Lee began to dance around like a happy idiot. Each waking moment killed him, but the Branch member knew nothing could have happened between him and the nameless girl. His hair flown in the light breezes of autumn, smelling of wet grass and sunflowers. He tightened his fists together.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be married.

He hated himself for that.

But he knew. She knew. Their love for one and other was not meant to be.

Everything had gone by so fast. When Rock Lee had proposed to Haruno Sakura, he knew their secretive relationship had to end.

Neji smiled depressingly to himself, knowing what it is to be truly in love. To let go of someone you love, even if they were to love another person.

He would regret it sooner or later.

But the next day, dressed in his best yukata of black and white, he had walked by her best friend's apartment where she would get ready for her wedding. When he passed by that upper window, the sun raining down its glass panes, burning amber and gold, he saw her…

Oh fuck, she looked more beautiful than ever. She sat alone in a bedroom, combing through the tangles in her long pink tresses. How desperate he was to run his fingers through her hair and be lost among it. To be lost forever in her divine strands, clinging to each hair with desperate longing needs for this woman.

Sakura had twisted her own hair into a elaborate bun with a hair net made of ivory, she lifted her arms fluidly to push small strands of rosy hues from her pale face, running down to her slender neck that made him remember the necklace of pink pearls he was about to get her for her nineteenth birthday.

Only a necklace that glamorous should be worn on an even more beautiful woman.

When she got up from her powdering table, she picked up her white skirts—and oh how his heart had _fluttered_ like the delicate wings of a thousand butterflies! Her white wedding dress was made of fine silk, the color of soft fresh snow, and of that long piece of white lace she placed in her hair adorned with an intricate crown that curved around her bun. Small flower blossoms were worn in her hair and lace, giving her a miraculous look of a goddess.

Her pink lips were added with clear shiny gloss, adding more blush to her timid cheeks and livid emerald green eyes.

If he could look into her eyes again. Those pools of lively green doe eyes, making him to want drown in those orbs.

Tear spots had blotted around her sad eyes, instantly making her breathing rapid and her face faltered into a sad wilting cherry blossom in snow.

Her lips moved—_damn_, if he knew what she was saying, maybe he could-could—

What the hell can Neji do?

What possible thing could Sakura be crying about?

Is it of sadness or happiness—possibly she could be crying of happiness, of joy, of finally being able to marry!

And to be married to such a fucking lucky man like Rock Lee.

He hesitantly walked away from the window, as fast as he could he dashed to the chapel.

He entered the skillfully decorated hallways with light lavender and white roses, silvery purple streamers with a creamy colored carpet that led up to the altar where the Godaime in her fiery red Hokage robes stood to marry them off. Guests had already filled the seats, his old sensei Maito Gai was weeping like a spandex-clad fool he was, boasting of the great accomplishments of his pupil Lee, Lee, Rock Lee, the groom Lee, married to future Mrs. Rock Lee!

What kind of name is _Rock Sakura_? No such name should be recorded. If she kept her own name, yes, Haruno Sakura was more appropriate. Spring Cherry Blossom was beautiful, like a flow of his tongue he whispered her name, it felt like a long draw of peace and levity.

But Haruno Sakura seemed to be not enough—no, such a name would only be good enough for one season of the year. It were not last a day of the blasted heat of summer, that kill plants for fun, or autumn, this day of age where she would be married did not seem right for a flower to wed. No, flowers wilt in autumn—she should have had the wedding in spring, or winter…

Yes winter, cold and barren—but to be kept indoors where warmth casting off from fireplaces, where people decorate their homes of bright red and green lights, sing songs of happiness and friendship, and most of all love. If a she'd be a winter flower, she would be stronger and more beautiful than any other flower.

_A flower able to last forever._

A name like Haruno Sakura seemed to be too delicate, such a name like that can not fit a woman like her—maybe-maybe she could change it! Yes, to a name very powerful. Very beautiful. So marvelous it would make anyone's heart flutter like his. To a—er, she would change it to a name like H—

"_Hyuuga Sakura_," Neji tried it out for himself, amazed by its powerful effect.

"Huh?" a person interrupted the continuation of his thoughts.

Neji snapped his attention to his old teammate, Tenten who stood in her dark green dress. Her twin buns were untied into shoulder-length brown curls that curved her tan face, bringing out her brown eyes. She was one of the guests, but had not known Sakura as well as Yamanaka Ino or Hyuuga Hinata to be her bridesmaid. Even when she was asked to be one, she mysteriously declined. The sour look in her impatient eyes had snapped when she heard two unutterable words had seep through the tight-lipped Hyuuga.

She watched how widened his gray-white marble eyes were when realization had dawned on both of them.

"Excuse me…?" she whispered, turning slowly to him, knowing fully well now.

"I-It's not w-what it supposed t-to mean," Neji mistakably stuttered, cursing himself for being rubbed off on by his shy mousy cousin. Tenten's brows rose.

"_Then what was it supposed to mean?_" she whispered croakily, a squeak at the end of each word.

"I-I don't know." Which was true, he noted to himself.

Tenten's mouth dropped, her entire body shaking. Those years…those many years when she hadn't seen Neji for months was actually of a—an affair!

THIS WAS HUGE! She wanted to run and tell _anyone_ about this fanatic breakthrough, but Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her down with freakish strength. His eyes were dilated and he was also shivering as badly.

"W-What are y-you doing! You c-can't tell—No one should know!" he whispered desperately, his grip firm when she tried to struggle. The grip had turned into a death clasp.

Oh gods, she had not known such a gossip had taken control of her. She narrowed her eyes, shook her arm off his hand.

"What are you doing!" she asked angrily, glaring at him, "She's about to get married!"

"Sakura cannot know of this!" Neji tried to get Tenten to sit down, but she didn't oblige, she tried to run away.

They ran away into a narrow hallway shadowed and enclosed by the chapel's open altar.

"Someone should! Oh damn! Neji! This is too big!" the brunette woman shrieked to him in a silent growl.

"I-I know it i-is! But no one can know of this! _No one_ should know!"

"_What are you doing here!_ This is Rock Lee's wedding! Sakura is the bride! Are you trying to ruin this—"

"No!" Neji replied abruptly, silencing himself before some of the guests would overhear, "Tenten, if there was thing I would not do it would be this! I can't ruin the best day of Sakura's life, I just can't."

"But you're obviously in love with her!" the weapons specialist cried, "You're in love with your best friend's fiancé!"

"Please Tenten! I can't hear more of that!" the coffee-haired man replied back, mournfully, "It's killing me as it is!"

Tenten slapped her forehead, shaking her head abruptly. When she had cast a small look in his direction, then glancing back at the altar, she whispered, "It's killing me too…" she glared at him with a grief-stricken face, "How long was your 'crush'?"

"Too long, for years…" Neji murmured, closing his eyes in distress, "Sakura and I had a secret relationship…"

"EVEN WHEN SHE WAS WITH LEE?" Tenten shouted, whose mouth was clasped shut when the scream began to echo off.

"…y-yes…" he admitted.

"Do you _love_ her?" Tenten asked, her eyes wide.

"…yes—but that's not going to change anything…"

The brunette scoffed disbelievingly, running her hand through her curly tresses, "You are a coward, you know that?"

Neji nodded slowly.

"You had all those years to say something to Sakura…you could have said something to Lee…maybe…it wasn't meant to be—but I just don't understand why you're bottling up all this shit!" Tenten stamped her heel on the floor frustrated, "Lee would have understood."

Neji disagreed quietly to himself, and closed his eyes so he wasn't able to see the brunette walk away.

Why can't she understand?

They weren't meant for each other. He knew. She knew.

Yet they loved each other. Even if it were just a simple eye contact between them.

_Our stares with one and other were powerful._

Even if it were just a smile.

_She had a beautiful smile._

Even if it were just an acknowledgement.

_She noticed me._

Even if it were just small talk.

_We were just being nice._

Even if it were just a conversation.

_She was a great listener. I never knew I could talk that much. _

Even if it were just companionship.

_We went on a few missions together. She's an excellent kunoichi. _

Even if it were just friendship.

_We began to see more of each other._

Even if it were just a slight touch.

_Our hands connected by accident. We let go. _

Even if it were just an accidental kiss.

_Her lips were so inviting, this close connection between us was tempting. _

Even if it were just an intense look in their eyes.

_Our eyes were glazed. For a moment we were just looking at each other. _

Even if it were just silence.

_Our eyes were half-lidded and we leaned towards each other. _

Even if it were just another kiss.

_Her lips were sweet and so warm…my tongue swiped up her heavenly taste…_

Even if it were just some rougher touches.

_We became so desperate. _

Even if it were just discarding clothes.

_It was all at once, we had no idea what we were doing—but it felt wondrous…_

Even if it were just falling on his bed.

_My bed._

Even if it were just emerging their naked bodies together.

_That feeling was amazing, absolutely mind-blowing…we became complete…_

Even if it were just murmuring sweet nothings.

_Encouragements, breathy sighs, swear words, her name, my name, anything that came to our minds…_

Even if it were just one Goddamn beautiful night.

_It was. It truly was…_

Even if it were just a one night stand.

_We only had one night. _

Even if it were just sex.

_But then we had more nights. _

Even if it were just a secret.

_She is my best friend's girlfriend._

Even if it were just a complication.

_What the hell have I done?_

Even if it were just killing them.

_We hadn't stop our nights together, but we had to stop this closeness. _

Even if it were just being the other person.

_I can't stand to be the other man._

Even if it were just more than sex.

_It was so much more…_

Even if it were just unspoken desires.

_I was waiting every night for her…_

Even if it were just too long.

_Then…Lee proposed. She said yes. It hurt me. _

Even if it were just a risk if one person caught them.

_We had to stop. _

Even if it were just a risk if their secrets exploited.

_We had to stop this._

Even if it were just a risk of gossips spreading.

_What we did was crazy from the very start._

Even if it were just regrets.

_From across the room where we stood, this intense connection was still between us. She looked away. I looked away._

Even if it were just that awful silence.

_When our hands accidentally touched, when our eyes met, we turned away from each other. _

Even if it were just her smiles, her kisses, her voice, her beauty, her scent, her hair, her eyes, her entire being he missed.

_I thought it was just sex._

Even if it were just his smiles, his kisses, his voice, his beauty, his scent, his hair, his eyes, his entire being she missed.

_She didn't want to be in the same room with me. _

Even if it were just one more night.

_I began to remember those nights. _

Even if it were just too late.

_I still loved her. _

Even if it were just too bad.

_She's getting married. _

Even if it were just too complicated.

_I can't fall in love with a married woman. _

Even if it were just two years that passed.

_Our secret relationship lasted that long?_

Even if it were just that she found another man.

_She was already with him, I was the other man. _

Even if it were just not meant to be.

_Not meant to be._

He was already standing lifelessly with the groomsmen, with his entire body frozen and rock-still. His eyes were lowered, his shoulder was soon touched by groom Rock Lee who was grinning and laughing to himself, as we both stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. I wished it to happen now. Or to done with.

The sooner they wed, the faster he could return to his normal life.

Normal, huh?

Neji felt a stare on him and caught Tenten's glare. He sighed deeply to himself, she needed to stop probing him. When he looked away, the brown eyes of her's had resurfaced elsewhere. Just then when Neji looked back, he noticed the same kind of sadness in Tenten's eyes. He almost choked on his spit—_no way_…

Is this why she's encouraging for him to ruin the wedding? Because she's obviously in love with—

And that guy had no idea.

His white eyes pressed itself on that man, hoping for the best for Tenten. Even her unspoken love can't cut through this madness.

He stood next to Rock Lee, their heights matching. A happily grinning teary-eyed Naruto smiled his irresistible foxy grin at the groom and groomsmen which had also included Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba entering. He saw Uchiha Sasuke standing off in the side with a sour look in his onyx orbs, knowing fully well the Sharingan boy had adored Sakura for a long time, but that prodigy could not have what Neji and she had had—

Not meant to be. Not meant to be. _Not meant to be_.

Neji reminded himself that. When the ceremonies were about to start, Rock Lee went to the doorway, looking back at Neji with a flushed happy expression.

"Wish me luck…" he whispered giddily.

"Luck! Who needs luck!" Naruto cried, laughing, "Just go get 'em Thickbrows!"

_I'm sorry_. "Good luck," Neji said instead, deciding the green man would then ask 'For what?' Lee blinked and smiled warmly before walking to his place next to Tsunade.

_I'm sorry for everything_. Would be his reason.

The bridesmaids had entered the hallways outside the chapel with gossiping voices and laughter, finding their partners and laughing with them too. Shikamaru had his arm with his wife Temari, who was whispering in his pierced ear about God-knows-what but his cheeks suddenly turned red. Naruto kissed his girlfriend Hinata, who waved to her cousin.

"Hey Neji-san! I'm your bridesmaid!" Yamanaka Ino cried, her face pink like her dress. She was the maid of honor, of course.

The Hyuuga nodded, letting the blonde hook her arm with his, and took his position. That awful sweat came about again.

When the surrounding soft sounds of the piano were played by his young cousin Hanabi who was skillful with her fingers, he took a step.

And with each pound of the black and white piano keys, he took more long patient steps. And with step, his feet felt like it was walking on a field of burning smoky coals. This cream-colored carpet was not as soft and smooth as some may have presumed. Even this pain could not take away this imbedded scar from his shattering heart. How long will it be until he cracks? Until the great Hyuuga Neji fall to pieces?

When Ino let go of his arm, he almost tripped when he turned to the right, ignoring the fixed stare send by Tenten.

When he passed by a grinning Lee, he could already feel the smashing his heart was taking. Neji knew he had deceived his best friend, his long time teammate…_his rival_…

He connected eyes with Tenten, in the crowd, who was now breathing fire and reddened eyes. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly, making note to himself…_I know your secret, your horrible secret…don't you dare think this is a one-sided blame, Tenten…_

He crossed over to Lee's close left, where he had to look at the side of his bright green tux. He was the only man who stood on the platform with the Hokage, Ino, Lee, and the bride—

Hanabi's fingers glided fluidly over the piano keys, the double doors opened again.

His heart did that ridiculous fluttering thing again! Millions of butterflies with their two delicate heart-shaped wings had fluttered through the peaceful atmosphere, up to the lovely painted chapel ceiling. The narrow windows glimmered orange, yellow, amber, and golden, raining down on the cream-colored carpet. The seated audience then stood up all like loyal soldiers in their colorful hats and eventful formal dresses and suits, the reflection of the window sunshines had them glowing. But none as radiant as the bride that had walked on the carpet.

Soon the burnt coal field had vanished, the cream-colored carpet had turned into a diamond surface, glittering as the window sun rays had sparkled amongst it. A vast of clouds appeared out of no where, while Neji's heart fluttered, while everyone's stares laid, the audience had smiled softly and sighed, already whispering to one and other how beautiful Sakura looked in her wedding dress.

And she did.

The image Hyuuga Neji had caught from the window, the bride was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. The flowers in her hair were blossoming on her hair, the thin lace veil had covered her intricate pink bun, and her still pink mouth was moving slightly which he couldn't tell whether it was a smile or a fro—

She looked up with those doe green eyes, every doubt and fear in him had vanished.

Those movements she took, the white wedding dress skirts had given her a princess look. Cameras were already snapping, capturing this marvelous scenery of Haruno Sakura, her old teacher Kakashi was already smiling behind his mask in the back with Sasuke's poor sour face turning slightly bitter.

Her slender hands had held a bouquet of lilies and red roses, dangling with a few pink and lavender ribbons. She walked with her shoulders throw back, her chest high to show the outer corset that concealed her pale skin that shined like the sun itself.

If she were Hyuuga Sakura, the Cherry Blossom Sun, this imagery would match to that name.

Like the golden orb in the sky itself, she shined forever and forever. She gave light to those living with cloudy skies. She would shine forever even in winter because it was then children wished to ride their bikes and throw shuriken in the sun again.

But Neji knew. She knew herself. That this was not meant to be.

It was fate.

His white eyes faltered. Lee grinned. Tenten looked away. Sakura walked to the altar with slow torturous steps.

Moegi, with her copper hair untied into curls and her red-tinted cheeks, had bought the white train around the platform and she stood with the bridesmaids who were giggling when the groomsmen were giving them winks.

Rock Lee placed his hand in Tsunade's open palm while Sakura placed her gloved one into the other.

_Those nights…did they mean anything to you?_ Neji thought to himself, his eyes penetrating into her's. Sakura had hesitantly looked back at Lee's buggy ones. The Hokage had noticed this slight movement of her pupils' emerald eyes but made no thought of it. Tenten's body tensed while Neji cringed slightly when Tsunade's held both hands into her folded ones.

The sermons and all that wedding crap had passed by so quickly, that all Neji could see besides the lips of the Hokage's and the blinking of Sakura's emotionless eyes was how beautiful the pink-haired angel was.

How stupid he was.

"…and to those who object the bond between these two, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

It was a long silence. Sasuke didn't seem to budge, letting his pink-haired friend be married to the Konoha Azure Beast. Rock Lee sweat so badly that he moved his neck away from the itchy tight collar. Tenten's eyes closed, knowing she lost the battle of love. Naruto's electric blue eyes cast over the audience, waiting for anyone to stand up. Gai was ready to kill anyone who objects with his bare hands, but he knew he wasn't going to. Kakashi resorted to reading his filthy orange book. People throughout the chapel had looked around nervously, waiting for anyone to make a movement on this.

Tenten kept looking desperately at Neji, mouthing hurried words. She didn't want to lose yet it seemed. But she would, she had realized. She shrank back into her seat with defeat when he did nothing.

And slowly someone turned to the couple. Neji made a tweak turn to Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura, who was bewildered herself. Lee cocked a furry brow, hoping and wishing this is not what it looks like. Sakura was gaping breathlessly when Neji turned his white eyes with strength and power at the Hokage's hazel spheres.

"C-Continue," he replied.

Everyone could have fallen dead this moment. Tenten's lower lip trembled, shutting her brown eyes tightly to shut out the many tears waiting to fall out. Lee staggered on his footing, though very relieved. Sakura's eyes lowered. Neji's throat was scorched and dry, this gigantic lump stuck in his jugular from saying more.

Tsunade nodded, turning to Rock Lee with a smile, "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wife, through sickness and death that do parts you, as long as you shall live and love?"

"I-I do! Of course!" Lee exclaimed, just a little surprised at the incident that happened a few shaky seconds ago.

Tsunade smiled, turning to Haruno Sakura who looked back at her, "Do you take this man as your lawfully husband, through sickness and death that do parts you, as long as you shall live and love?"

It was then Neji regretted not objecting the millisecond chance he had, he felt his entire world was falling apart. It would only pass. He would heal.

He knows. She knows. Their love was not meant to be.

He lost her. He would never be able to hold her, kiss her, do anything for her.

Because he knew she was married and had belonged to another man, his fucking lucky best friend.

If Hyuuga Neji knew it would be the last time he would ever hold Sakura again, he knew he would have never let go.

Even if he would be dead in the process.

Tears were slowly forming on the rims of his eyes.

He could not hear anymore. He could not see anymore. He lost his will to live.

The Cherry Blossom Sun had extinguished.

If he had a chance to make it up, to turn back time, he knew he would cling on that chance.

But it was _not meant to be_.

Not meant to be. Not meant to be. NOT MEANT TO BE YOU ASSHOLE!

In one second she would say those two words that would change his life _forever_.

And it had.

He watched as Sakura's lips moved. He didn't catch what she had said.

But everyone else sure did.

"Pardon?" Tsunade choked out, her hands had dropped Sakura's.

"I…don't…" She whispered again, her eyes were hard emerald shards. The entire audience were hushed.

Lee looked at her as if she betrayed him, with his trembling eyes and the streams of tears leaking all and moistening his green tux, simultaneously as his untouched bowl-cut became messy and in a disarray. Tenten's wide eyes grew, feeling the hope rising in her heart again. Sakura looked back with mournful eyes, "I'm sorry, Lee…I-I can't marry you…"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Gai yelled, being restrained by both Genma and Asuma.

"Because I…I can't love you the way I thought I could…" Sakura whispered, unfazed by the threatening looks.

Lee was frowning upsettingly, "W-Why d-didn't you t-tell me…?"

"I-I don't k-know…" Sakura lowered her head, with watery eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, tugging roughly on his own orange tie, "Why did you wait so long!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto…everyone…I just couldn't go through with it any longer…"

"But you said your vows, every word of it! You're supposed to mean it!" Ino exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I will love him forever…" Sakura smiled desolately at Rock Lee, who looked away, "But I guess I can only look at him like a true friend…"

"…Sakura-san, you should have done this earlier…" Lee whispered, forlornly, "You could have run away, or tell me the night before…or something…"

"I know…" Sakura nodded, stepping off the platform, "I know…"

She headed for the double doors, with each calculated step everyone watched her walk away.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly to herself, and to everyone.

He couldn't take it any longer.

He knew. Sakura knew. They were not meant to be together.

It was fate.

Yeah he agrees.

But only this time, fate is as Hell not going to ruin his one chance for happiness.

Neji twisted around and pushed his way through the groomsmen, knocking shoulders with the Nara and Uzumaki. This desperate leave had everyone in the chapel arise from their seats and shout for the Hyuuga prodigy back. He dashed towards the exit next to Hanabi who sat in her place on the piano chair. People shout at the young girl to get him back to his right mind. The two prodigies glanced at each other with calm white eyes.

It was then Hanabi smiled, and mouthed encouragement.

He raced out of the side exit, knocking over flower ornaments and snagging the white and purple streamers, having petals, leaves, and ribbons taped to his yukata. A full blow of cold air had send goosebumps to his neck that made him cringe and shiver. His neatly combed chestnut hair had fallen out and lined his pale face, his mouth gaping for air as he leaped into the garden, over bushes and orchards, to the back alley. Dust and leaves had speckled the black fabric of his traditional clothes—but hell with tradition.

Guy gets a girlfriend.

Girlfriend and best friend were together secretly.

Best friend is now in love with the girlfriend.

Guy proposes.

Girlfriend says yes and is now the bride.

Guy asks best friend to be best man.

Best friend says okay.

Both were reluctant with the wedding.

Both didn't see each other.

The two thunderbolt lovers changed their mind halfway.

But bride was still willing to become wife.

Best man lets it happen.

But their love was too strong.

The bride didn't marry the groom.

The best man ran after her.

Guess it never seemed to be _tradition_ in the first place.

It was only hours later into the night, the entire Hidden Leaf Village had learned of Sakura's selfish stunt. Rock Lee had locked himself in his small apartment. Lee was absolutely devastated at his teammate, leading to the solution after the odango-bunned girl had told him the truth behind the hastiness. Tenten waited outside the door, knocking on the wooden separation between her and the Green Beast, grinning silly to herself while being angry only slightly at Sakura. The brunette wished all the luck in the world for Neji. Naruto and Hinata watched from across the street, while Temari and Shikamaru talked to each other about the entire event. Ino and her chubby boyfriend Chouji were stunned to their bone. It was only the older adults that angrily asked about the wasted decorations, the chapel rental, the wasted money scraps on this useless wedding, and the damned bride who dared to object her husband-to-be.

"Lee…come out, please…?" Tenten murmured again, knocking on the door. She hugged the jacket around her green dress tighter, smiling when Lee finally opened the door after those last five hours. Even if this were a bad time to say anything, at least she would finally be able to tell him her feelings.

Temari walked with the Nara lazyass to his place, their hands entwined affectionately.

"I feel so mendacious tonight…" Temari sighed, squeezing his hand, "You and I are so in love, and yet Lee and Sakura aren't even husband and wife…"

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed, turning to his woman, "Koishi?" He nuzzled his lips on her neck.

"Hm?" she asked, grunting.

"How many straps are on that dress…?"

Temari hit him on his arm playfully, "_Shut up_…!"

Maito Gai was angry amongst everyone else, exclaiming after drinking more sake his body could hold. He barked some curse words, and argued with his eternal rival, "I still fucking can not believe that girl refuse to marry such a cool and youthful boy like Rock Lee!" He drowned another cup, Kakashi took away his sake bottle.

"Maybe you had enough to drink," Kakashi murmured, while reading his Icha Icha.

"Maybe you should be teaching your student some sense and humility!" Gai exclaimed, his eyes were rolling all around his lids.

"Hm? Did you say something, Gai?"

"You think you're so hip! Ha! I beg to differ!" Gai slapped his hand on the table, "Right here, right now! Let's fight!"

Kakashi looked up, his visible eye was droopy, "I'll pass."

"I wonder why Sakura-chan changed her mind…" Naruto said thoughtfully, hugging the waist of Hinata closer.

"Maybe she didn't really love Lee as she had thought," the navy-haired girl offered, fingering her bouquet of lilies.

"No, no, if there was one thing I know about Sakura is that this huge situation she had caused could not have been because she didn't love Lee anymore…it might be a Mister Someone Else…" his eyes looked at Sasuke who walked with them without a date.

"Hn, don't look at me, dobe…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She didn't even glance at me the entire time."

And it was okay with the Uchiha, they were only friends and he was just glad that Sakura didn't marry the Thickbrows.

"So, is anyone home?" Chouji asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Ino shook the metal keys in her hands, shaking her head despondently, "No, Sakura isn't in her apartment."

Sakura saw those two leave, before she descended from the rooftop. She fingered a pin that had clipped the right side of her hair, pulling it and let her loose hair strands fall to cover her emerald eye. The light breezes and happy night zephyrs whispered into the skirts of her wedding dress, lightly blowing off the tiny white flowers from her veil which she had wrapped around herself. Up on the rooftop corner, of her apartment, she stood waiting as the autumn full moon had soars up to the dark black sky that was covered with mournful gray clouds setting off into Konohagakure. Though it was about to rain, but she didn't care.

The pink-haired girl sat down from tiredness, with her white gown circled around her beautifully. She threw away her pretty bouquet with a fierce thrust of her gloved hand, letting the flowers smash against the side of the building. The petals began to blow away, dancing in the playful cold wind, a red rose bud fell in front of a dark figure.

The raindrops began to fall. Then a full shower came down, drenching the runaway bride.

The person stood far behind her, with a black umbrella. He watched her being soaked in her heavy dress and veil. Her position made her look like a vengeful ghost, or a lost soul. The white skirts became almost sticking to those slender legs of her's, the outer corset began to loose and slip slowly off her upper abdomen.

He grimaced, knowing the rain was leisurely undressing her.

Sakura sobbed softly, sniffing up the dry snot in her nose. Whether it were tears or the rain blotting her cheeks, nothing but her broken heart had hurt her, tormented her. When it was time for someone to object, she looked desperately at him. She didn't want him to object. It would mean letting Lee down, or having the entire village know. He did nothing but let it happen. That had surprised her greatly, of course there would always be a silence during the objection question. When Neji had let go of her, she knew had to stop the wedding.

The moment when she declined to marry Lee, she had glanced at his best man unknowingly, just waiting for something.

But the bastard had just stared at her.

_He would never know then…_

Neji began to calculate difficult numbers of the seconds that passed by so cruelly. If he could, he would be more romantic. He needed to make her fall in love with him. But still, she would probably be crying about hurting Lee. That might not be a good idea, but had to do something to make her realize there was still one guy out there. Even if she did not love him as much as he loved her, still it was worth a shot.

A rush of thoughts came into his mind.

How to make her fall in with Hyuuga Neji?

Offer the umbrella? Whisper sweet poetry into her ear? Hug her? Kiss her?

Say I love you? Yeah, that seemed to help a lot in those cheesy movies—

Wait, he's taking advice from a mediocre film show that did not possess the fact of true love at all!

Make her fall in love with him! She would love him as he loves her!

Poetry may not be the best way—_he's not very poetic_—very verbal that is, but kiss—yeah he's a good kisser—wait! How the hell can a Hyuuga know! Anal-retentive they are, Hyuugas are not known to be romantic—the umbrella!

She's being soaked through the skin!

But then won't he get wet?

Dammit man! That doesn't matter!

Do something!

What can he do?

"…_N-Neji_…" she murmured.

It was then Neji realized he was almost two feet away from the seated wet bride. The rose petals in the puddles that surrounded her almost made him believe they were red blood spots, the lilies were made to be put in a coffin, her dress made it look like she was wearing a funeral gown. He almost jumped, almost thinking that Haruno Sakura might be-might be—oh the dreaded D-word...!

"…_Neji_…" she whispered again. Neji blinked.

Does she know he was there?

"…_Neji_…" she said again, calling for something so far away.

He was at least a foot away, though.

"…_you bastard_…" she growled, tears poured from her eyes.

He staggered on his footing, Neji gawked at her.

"…why you? Why does it have to be you?" Sakura asked to no one, apparently.

Should he answer, or listen more?

"Can't you see how much I think about you? Can't you see I can't stand to be alone without you? Can't you see that everyday of my fucking life now is all worth living because of you? Can't you see how broken my heart is that this pain right _here_—" she pounded a fist on her chest, "—_hurts_ me so terribly?"

Should he answer now?

"I know. Even you know that this whole thing between us should not have happened…it was supposed to be fate, huh?" Sakura chuckled bitterly, ignoring the cold stabs on her skin from the pouring rain, "You can say I waited my life for irony…" her awkward giggling began to transform into a loud chattering of laughter and mirth.

Should he laugh along?

"I was supposed to only love your best friend, marry him, have a future with him…" Sakura muttered, fingering the wet lace of her veil that was tangled with her messy pink strands that came apart from the tight bun, "I was not supposed to like you, have an affair with you…I thought all for the best…even when Lee-san was kind and nice, a good guy…it just wasn't _enough_…"

It wasn't enough with any other girl, either.

"I didn't have passion with him…there was no click in our relationship—but he was so nice…" Sakura sobbed, wiping her nose and swallowing the lump in her throat, "…but I've never have this crazy desire for Lee-san or any other guy like I did for you…you weren't just a prodigy or because of your Byakugan—I could have cared less of your success and reputation…but you weren't ordinary…something about you I began to crave every night for…it was lust either…I could feel like connection between us that just won't go away…"

It got annoying for me too.

"I can't just stop right then and there, I knew if I didn't stop this wedding, I'd regret it for the rest of my life and I don't want Lee-san to take my burden," the pink-haired bride lowered her dull green eyes, "…he doesn't need to know about my desires for you…"

He doesn't need to know.

"Neji…you _fucker_…"

Neji's eyes bulged.

"Why didn't you do anything! Why didn't you say anything! I stopped the wedding for an asshole like you and you still didn't do anything!" Sakura screamed, slamming her chakra-molded fists on the floor, breaking it into two twin craters, "You fucking asshole! Has fate taken over your mind you stupid robot! How was I supposed to know! Do you love me or not! Dammit answer me!"

Yes. So much.

"I needed to know! I needed to know if you love me!"

So very much.

"Tell me!"

I love you so much, it's hurting me that you don't notice I'm here.

"Can't you see how much I love you! Hyuuga Neji! You bastard! I fallen in _love_ with you!"

"I've fallen in love with you, Haruno Sakura."

Like a burst of fireworks, Sakura twisted around by surprise and embarrassment. By her recklessness, the moment she saw Neji, she ran to enclose the two feet of empty space and leaped onto his form. Neji not even caring anymore, not even caring about rules or fate, or other trash, or what anyone else thought about this, he just didn't care.

He held her in his arms, throwing away his umbrella.

_Let him be soaked_.

Only this love could shed the coldness from his heart.

Sakura was in disarray, crying and choking on her laughter and happiness. She swore loudly and hugged her wet form against Neji's slightly dry clothes, breathing his mannish scent and his entire being. She hugged him harder when she thrown herself on him. Doesn't matter if they were wet or cold, or if neighbors had their lights on to see this forbidden lover's embrace of the bride and best man, doesn't matter. The rain poured and showered them, sending shivers up that

Their lips were caressing each other's, their hands touching each other's, preserving each other's warmth, sweeping each other's taste and diving into the pool of everlasting forevermore love. They broke apart for air, pressing each other's foreheads together, letting their eyes stare and smile. They knew what would happen tomorrow. This was no longer child's play, no more secrets, no more hiding. It was time to tell the truth.

Small children watched out from their bedroom windows, smiling with their blankets wrapped around them.

So this was what their parents were trying to hide from them.

They were trying to hide _true love_.

Neji and Sakura smiled up at the peeping eyes, curious looks of the tykes, agreeing with them right then.

He knew. She knew.

Their love was not meant to be.

But they then knew it was only their hearts were not meant to be broken.

**Fin**

_I didn't expect this to be that long. Like it? _


End file.
